


Fragile Minds

by PandoraButler



Series: Fragile Minds Series [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Black Butler - Freeform, Crossover, F/M, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Toi - Freeform, Vanitas no Carte, Yoi - Freeform, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, arthur conan doyle from that one otome game, chikai, classic hollywood split personality, drrr - Freeform, durarara - Freeform, r!ciel's name is leic, sarazanmai - Freeform, split personality vincent, the case study of vanitas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraButler/pseuds/PandoraButler
Summary: With the death of Rachel, Vincent is forced to take up raising his son as a single parent. He develops a second personality [Victoria] and becomes both the mother and the father.
Relationships: Vincent Phantomhive & Undertaker, Vincent Phantomhive/Undertaker
Series: Fragile Minds Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975888
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

There is a woman lying on the ground outside his window. About fifty feet away. He can't help but stare at her. Her chest moving up and down faintly. Her bangs flickering in the wind. She opens her eyes and picks up the book lying on her chest. She moves her hand to adjust her hair then starts reading. Who is she? Why is she there? Where did she come from? Adrian doesn't know. He feels as if he should know. She sits up and looks through his window, right at him. She waves. He looks away. He goes back to work. Is that woman a patient here? 

"Dr. Crevan," a man with circular glasses and a white lab coat smiled before entering the room. "We got a new patient. She isn't full-time because she isn't a threat to herself or others. Although, who is to say that won't change in the next couple of months? There has been a strange atmosphere in the air lately, don't you think?" 

"Is she an avid book reader with blue hair?" 

Othello's eyes widened. "How did you know?" Adrian pointed to the window. "Oh, that's how." 

"Who is being assigned to her?" 

"You are unless you complain to me about having too many patients again because then I'll be forced to take her," Othello sighed. "Not that I mind, but still." He crossed his arms and tapped his fingers. Something was bugging him about this new patient. Adrian sighed. He didn't have much of a choice, did he? Othello clearly didn't want to handle her. Women weren't exactly his strong suit anyway. 

"It'll be fine, I think," Adrian looked out the window again. She was gone. She couldn't have disappeared, right? He shivered at the thought. Ghosts weren't something he handled well. Neither were demons or other various supernatural entities. 

"That's great. Because your first session begins now," Othello gestured to the door. "Follow me and we can get this show on the road. Or, do you have better things to do?" he smirked. Adrian frowned. 

"Please don't belittle my work, Othello," Adrian sighed and stood up. "Just lead me to the patient's room please." 

"You're such a sour old man," Othello laughed, walking out the door. 

"Remind me again why Dr. Kishitani isn't working here anymore." Adrian reluctantly followed. 

"Oh, don't be like that, you know he got married and moved. I'm not that bad, am I? You know you like me!" Othello laughed again and slung his arm around Adrian's neck. "Tell me that you love me, darling, or I'll have to cry in the bathroom." 

"I swear," Adrian rolled his eyes, "you might very well be the Grell to my William." 

"So you admit there is something between us?" 

"I admit," Adrian picked up the sleeve of Othello's coat and carefully removed his arm, "that you are a royal pain in my ass." 

"Can we make that literal?" Othello snickered. 

"Just shut up and lead me to that patient's room." 

"Yes, yes," Othello skipped ahead to lead the way. 


	2. Chapter 2

Adrian sat at the table across from the new patient. He had briefly looked at her file but knew pretty much nothing about her. This was a mistake. He should've taken more time to read on his walk over.

"Hello."

"Hello," she laughed. "You know about me but I don't know a thing about you." Adrian begged to differ. He knew zero things about her. Curse his lack of common sense. He should've read...

"Why are you here?" he asked, not intentionally meaning to sound rude.

"I'm a single parent. My children wanted me to take the time for some therapy, so to speak."

"Do you consider yourself as needing therapy?"

"I'm here for the sake of my children. I always do whatever I can for them," she smiled.

"How many children do you have?"

"Hm," she paused, looked at her hands, and then asked a question for the question, "are we including adults, adopted, and currently living in my home?"

"The children living with you right now," Adrian was scared to think how many this woman had after that introduction. Surely that would be a painful experience...to go through pregnancy so many times... He shuddered at the thought.

"I have five children living with me right now."

"Which one requested that you come here? What was the reasoning?"

"Oh, I'm not sure. He made me promise so I did. I'm sure he will come to see you later. That's just how he is," she laughed.

"I see," Adrian carefully took notes on his clipboard, or so it appeared. In reality all he was doing was sketching a picture of...what was her name?

"Allow us to introduce ourselves."

"Is this necessary? You already know who I am."

"Humor me," Adrian's lip turned slightly upward.

"My name is Victoria Phantomhive," she began. Her hesitation over adding the surname interested Adrian. Was she married but using her maiden name? Was she married at all? Maybe Adrian was supposed to gather something from the name Phantomhive. Some infamous rumor?

"My name is Adrian Crevan. Call me whatever you wish."

"Uny," she giggled.

"Any particular reason?"

"I would tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," she smiled. Adrian felt a shiver run down his spine. She was serious. A bit too serious. He would have to look up the name Phantomhive after this.

"Do you often consider murderous activities?"

"I'd tell you but..."

"I see," Adrian erased the smile he'd drawn and replaced it with a two-way grin. If you were to cover half of this image she would appear impish. If you were to cover the other half she would appear angelic.

"Are you an artist?" Victoria asked from her new spot behind Adrian. He nearly jumped out of his skin. His clipboard flew out of his hand and smacked itself against the wall. Victoria immediately went to retrieve it. She flipped through the numerous sketches of herself. Some therapy session this turned out to be.

"I like to create a clear image of my patient," Adrian stood up and snatched the clipboard. "It allows me to get inside of their heads."

"Oh, Uny," Victoria looked away, "I don't think that you'd enjoy what you'd find in there."

"Try me," he raised an eyebrow.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dr. Crevan," the door opened and a mini version of Victoria stood there. "I'm Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent Phantomhive. I've come to talk to you about my..." Ciel looked to the side, "mother?"

There were two things that stood out to Adrian. The first being that he'd never heard of 'Vincent Phntomhive' and the second being that Ciel was incredibly hesitant to mention his mother, which Adrian presumed to be Victoria Phantomhive. He really had to look at that file eventually. Well, maybe, he hadn't quite decided.

The boy walked over and sat down, only to shift uncomfortably in his seat. Ciel folded his hands. "If you're okay with this, I'd like you to see our home. Let's say I'm inviting you to dinner...but please do come. It's important to understand my... _mother_." There it was again. That hesitation. Adrian was curious in nature. He needed to satisfy this question. Why was it so hard to say the word 'mother'?

"Are you the same son that requested Victoria come here?" Ciel flinched at the name. He nodded. Hm, it must be Victoria then. Something about her that seemed off to Ciel. Especially since he was the one that requested she seek medical attention.

"In order for me to...invite you to dinner, you can't be Dr. Crevan. Because my siblings, should they be there, will be highly upset. Call yourself a friend of the family, or something, I don't know, but they mustn't know that you're a doctor...especially not _her_ doctor." Even more intriguing. What is up with this family?

"When would you like me to be there?" Adrian fiddled with the pen in his hand. His knee moving up and down under the desk. Anticipation and mystery. Why didn't he decide to become a detective? That would've been so entertaining. He could write a book of murders. Maybe even cause a few of his own...what a thing for a doctor to say. He suppressed the urge to laugh at his own joke.

"As soon as you can. I don't want to interfere with your work..." Work. Right. He was working.

"I will attend," Adrian shot him a reassuring smile. Time to jump down the rabbit hole.

"Thank you," Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"No, I don't," Adrian admitted. "But I think I'm starting to see a bit more of the picture." He shoved the file on Victoria in his desk. Spoilers never helped anything. He'd rather wait for the surprise of finding out himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The home wasn't as grand as Adrian expected. It was still a home nonetheless. A small two-floor home with perhaps two bathrooms and three bedrooms. He knocked on the door lightly. He heard shuffling, some muffled grunts, and finally the door opened.

"Who the fuck're you?" A male with blue hair, a cigarette in his hand, and a scowl on his face asked this question.

"I'm a friend of the family," Adrian smiled. "I've been invited to dinner."

"Yo, Pop," he looked over his shoulder, "did you invite this bastard to dinner?"

The male stood up and went to the door. He was dressed rather nicely compared to the one that answered the door. His facial structures, height, and various other attributes are identical to Victoria. It is then that Adrian understood the hesitation in Ciel's voice. There were a number of explanations for this. Adrian refused to jump to conclusions.

"What have I told you about smoking?" he grabbed the cigarette out of the male's hands. This must be Vincent Phantomhive. "Please don't call people bastard on the first interaction. Your intense desire to be a tough guy is quite concerning." When Vincent's eyes finally met Adrian's he looked a bit surprised.

"Ciel invited me," Adrian clarified.

"I see, well, please," Vincent gestured for Adrian to take a step inside. Adrian entered. Very nice. Very clean. A woman's touch, if you will. He smelled the food cooking.

"Have a seat," Vincent gestured to the table in the dining room. "I do apologize. I wasn't expecting company. My sister is out and about tonight. You'll have to excuse my terrible cooking," Vincent scrambled around trying to get food together. The smoker sat across from Adrian. He leaned back in his chair and examined him carefully. Another boy sat down next to him. He looked like a younger version of the smoker except he had more freckles. Two more walked in. Almost identical to Vincent. Adrian recognized Ciel, with his eye patch and everything, he didn't realize he had a twin. Two more walked through the front door. One holding the same Vincent Phantomhive Aesthetic[TM] with the blue vest and the well-dressed attire. The other with that same blue scheme but his hair was much longer.

"Who is this?" the long-haired one walked over and poked Adrian's cheek. He had a book attached to a chain attached to his belt. A lot of attachments.

"I invited him. Don't scare him away, Vanitas, just sit down," Ciel frowned.

"Is Father finally getting over that woman?" the one with the Vincent Aesthetic[TM] snickered. Silence filled the room. Adrian shifted uncomfortably.

"Shut the fuck up, Arthur," the smoker growled.

"Listen up," he snickered. "Women can be very nice, believe me, I know, but as with all good things they shouldn't be dwelled upon."

"I said shut up," he stood up. A loud thud came from the kitchen. Vincent stood in the doorway with a red liquid dripping from his knife. He smiled warmly and it sent terror to each and every one of his sons (Adrian too, even though he hadn't done a single thing).

"I know that my dear children aren't so crude as to fight in front of our guest, right?"

Everyone sat in their seats and folded their hands. Their lips pressed into firm lines and Vincent retreated into the kitchen.

"So, Adrian, was it? What do you do for a living?" the freckled one asked. Ciel's face turned pale. He clearly panicked.

"Now, that is an interesting question," Adrian smiled. "Jobs create initial bias. I prefer to leave that to your imagination. Allow me to ask you a question," Adrian folded his hands. "What are you afraid that I am?" the boy stared into the depths of Adrian's eyes.

"Are you a cop?" he whispered.

"Lucky for you, I am no police officer. In fact, I think you'll find I am on the other side of the law."

"You're a con man, then," Arthur leaned forward, quite interested in figuring this guy out.

"No, I'm quite socially anxious. I don't think I could be that confident."

"What about an author?" the smoker suggested.

Vanitas scoffed, "This guy isn't an author he is clearly an artist." Vanitas grabbed Adrian's hand and held it up. "You can see the multitude of pencil led, charcoal, and that bump on his finger. If he were simply an author he marks would be more pronounced but this guy holds more than just a pen, he holds paintbrushes, charcoal blocks, and..." Vanitas squinted, "I believe quills."

"You're an artist!" Ciel's twin stared with stars in his eyes. "Will you draw us?"

"I may sketch but I'm not an artist. This is just a hobby..."

"Will you stop pestering our guest? Help me with the meal," Vincent struggled to hold a number of pots in his hands. "Honestly, I thought I raised you better."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrian sat on the grass in the park. He stared down at his sketchpad, filled with various sketches of Victoria. He sighed. This image kept coming back. No matter how much he tried to avoid it, he couldn't stop thinking of her. Ah, young love, such a tragedy. How could he have fallen so hard for someone he barely knew? Was this the infamous "love at first sight"? Or was he just an idiot? Maybe a bit of both. 

"You really are an artist," Ciel sat down next to him and looked over his shoulder. Where did he come from? No one knew. But now he was sitting her as if it was perfectly normal. The little ninja. Adrian held back a sigh. "Thanks for going the other day. I'm sure you noticed the most obvious thing."

"Are you concerned about your parent's gender fluidity?" 

"No, no, that's not my issue. He wasn't always like this and it's a bit scary. A few years ago my mother died. He decided to become her. I don't know much about her. I've spent most of my life with him like this. But my siblings remember. They defend him saying nothing is wrong but I think they're scared too."

"Hm," Adrian flipped the page and sketched a different image. "What is the scary aspect? Do you find it difficult to talk about your parent because of cultural norms? Is it weird or strange for you to have a father and a mother in one individual?"

"No, that's not...not what this is about," Ciel frowned.

"What is it about? You've grown up with this parent. Shouldn't it be weirder for your older siblings? But, you say they defend instead of chastising. So, the problem must be within something you believe. What are you afraid of?"

"He has gotten dangerous," Ciel whispered.

"In what way?"

"His identities are becoming even more separated and his defense for keeping them separated is becoming slightly more aggressive."

"Do you fear for your life?"

"No, but..."

"But you wanted therapy?"

"Yes."

"I will keep this in mind," Adrian ripped out the page of his sketchbook and handed it to Ciel. "You should stop treating your parent as one," the image of his sketch was half Vincent and half Victoria. "You need to start looking at your parent as a person. One entity," Adrian flipped the image upside down to reveal a beautiful picture of both the masculine and the feminine qualities residing in the parent Phantomhive. 

"You're such a shrink," Ciel snickered. "Do I have to pay for this session?"

"Consider it my thanks for inviting me to dinner," Adrian chuckled. He stood up and waved as he walked away. Something about this was off, that was for sure, but it didn't have anything to do with Vincent or Victoria Phantomhive. The true problem must be within the past. Where did the Phantomhive family come from? 


	6. Chapter 6

Adrian fiddled with the rope on his wrists. He stared at Victoria smiling down at him. Her leg right between his legs, barely a space between her and his crotch. He blinked in confusion. How did this happen again? Wasn't he supposed to be helping her?

"Why did you go to the house?" she asked.

"I was invi-" Adrian gasped when Victoria pressed her foot against the seams of his pants.

"Are you turned on right now?" Victoria grabbed the hair on Adrian's head and pulled his face closer to hers.

"Have I done something to threaten you?" Adrian asked. The question earned him a frown from Victoria.

"You? Threaten me? You're the one tied to a chair."

"Why am I tied to the chair in the first place? I was invited to your house by your son."

"You're tied to this chair simply because that's my kink," Victoria smiled. "Does that answer suffice?"

"Am I attractive to you?"

Victoria removed her leg from Adrian's crotch and sat down on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to his. "I love dangling things before people," she snickered. "Especially things that are fake."

"Are you fake, Victoria?"

"I'm..." she sighed. "I'm not a..."

"I don't care what you are, Victoria, all I care about is what you think you are or how you'd like to be seen. I'm here to help you, not to change you, or even make you uncomfortable."

Victoria brushed Adrian's bangs to the side and cupped his face with her hands. "You're a gem, Uny."

"Thank you?"

"I'd like to own you."

"Why d you feel that you must own me? Am I an object?"

"Because the thought of anyone else seducing you troubles my soul."

"Have you ever felt this before?"

"No," Victora shook her head, "Not since Rachel."

"Rachel?"

"My late wife. The mother of the twins."

"I see."

"I've slept with a lot of women. I've fathered a lot of children," her voice changed slightly. Victoria was shifting back into Vincent. This brief shift disappeared as soon as it was noticed. Adrian only blinked and Vincent was no longer there.

"Victoria?"

"Uny," Victoria rested her chin on Adrian's shoulder. She took strands of his hair in her hands. "I have an intense need to violate you in a multitude of ways. If you have anything against that please speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Our relationship isn't that sort of relationship. Do you want me to get you another doctor to assist with this therapy?"

"So cold," Victoria sighed. "I can feel you against my legs but you're still pretending to be professional. Are you fighting against nature?"

"I think you'll find that any man with an attractive woman sitting on his lap would react in this way."

"Oh? Are you calling me an attractive woman?" Victoria sat up and leaned back to gaze at Adrian's face carefully. Her eyes covered with a shadow that sent chills down Adrian's spine. If he answered incorrectly, he might find himself dead. Was this Victoria? Vincent? Or another piece to the human altogether? The piece that Ciel was so scared of...

"You are what you say you are. You are what you feel you are. Sometimes, you are what others perceive you to be."

"Is there no romance between us? Not even a little bit?"

"It wouldn't be ethical considering the circumstances."

"Why not? I've gotten permission, you know?"

"What?" Adrian couldn't stop his jaw from dropping.

"From a few people, actually," she nodded.

"Are they really pimping me out now? Is that what our clinic has come to?" Adrian leaned his head back. He sighed.

"Is it okay now? I'm not a paying client either...as far as the world knows I'm simply a frequent visitor."

"There are still numero-"

"Excuses," Victoria snapped. "Uny, do you want me?"

"I, uh, I..." he looked away, unable to focus.

Victoria kissed him. She ran her hands through his long locks and kissed him. She grinned, shifting her weight, pressing her ass against his crotch. Adrian couldn't move, refuse, or even participate.

"I want to have your children."

"I think," Adrian paused to regain his breath. "I'd rather have yours."

"Is that your kink?"

He blushed and averted his gaze. He hadn't realized what he'd said. "No...I'm...no..."

"I would love to satisfy your every need," Victoria grinned, "but I'm a woman..." she whispered into his ear. "And sometimes, a gal just wants to have a sturdy cock inside her." Victoria ran her hands down Adrian's torso. She barely got to his lower abdomen when the door opened.

"Is this consensual?" Othello raised an eyebrow.

"Why is _that_ your first question?" Adrian squeaked. "Shouldn't you be more concerned?! You fake doctor! You stupid scientist! Think about the people! Didn't you call yourself my friend?"

"Right," Othello cleared his throat. "If you don't mind, Victoria, I have to steal your playmate."

"That's not...this is not..." Adrian growled. Victoria slid off of his lap and untied him. Adrian stood up, grabbed his sketchbook, and followed Othello out.

"You're really infatuated with that one, aren't you?" he snickered.

"What do you want?" Adrian glared.

"We've got a bit of an issue. Not with your relationship to Victoria but there is a new patient and he won't talk to anyone. Maybe you could give it a go?"

"So this isn't about my abilities? Just that I'm the last one to test things."

"Well," Othello stopped before they got to the room. "He kind of looks like you? Maybe he will feel a sense of connection?"

"You, Othello, might be the weirdest man I know," Adrian shook his head. "I'd like to take your brain for science." He opened the door. Time to get this over with.


	7. Chapter 7

Adrian started sketching. He didn't say a word and had no interest in this individual. The two had both been thrown here against their will. They sat in silence for a considerable amount of time. Neither one wishing to speak. Neither one caring enough about the other to speak. Until the silence became unbearable.

"Uhm," the male spoke up. Adrian ignored him. "Are you going to ask me questions?"

Adrian looked up. He was young, probably a teenager. His hair was lighter than Adrian's but about the same length. No scars. No visible signs of questionable brain waves. Was it really just his appearance that Othello saw?

"Hm, probably not," Adrian went back to sketching. "I have no idea why you are here, or why I am here, quite frankly."

"My father thinks I'm turning into a girl," he sighed.

"I see."

"I'm not though, probably, I don't feel a real connection to the female gender roles or body type," he looked confused. Teenagers usually are. "I don't want to be a woman. Or a man really...just me?"

"Mhmm," Adrian glanced up from his sketchbook again. Ambiguous. Androgynous. He did look truly neutral. Adrian remembered when he used to have these sort of questions. "You'd like to be your most authentic self?"

He nodded.

"Most people do."

"What is your name?" he asked, leaning forward onto the table, completely interested. 

"Dr. Crevan."

"I'm Victor."

"Pleasure to meet you, Victor," Adrian tore out the page of his sketchbook and slid it over the table. The perfect neutral. Absolutely genderless.

"I'm going to go on my way. You talk about thinks with your father. I imagine he will refuse to listen and we'll be seeing more of each other in the future. Isn't that right?" Adrian smiled faintly and exited.

"I don't know how you do that," Othello stared in awe. He'd been hovering outside the door, staring in the small window, watching the whole thing without being able to hear a word.

"Do what?"

"Do you know how many people we tried on him? He wouldn't say anything!"

"Hm," Adrian snickered. "Maybe you're just bad at this? Ever think of that?"

"How mean," Othello snickered. He draped his arm over Adrian's shoulder and poked his cheek. "You weren't like this with Dr. Kishitani were you?"

"Dr. Kishitani had something you don't," Adrian picked up the sleeve of Othello's shirt and moved his arm. "He actually had a few redeeming qualities."

"Tsk, tsk, you don't know about me in the slightest. How can you make such assumptions?"

"Trust me, Dr. Spears has given me enough Shakespeare lessons for a lifetime. I know all about _Othello_ ," Adrian laughed at his own joke. Othello sighed.

"I bet you think you're the first to make that joke."

"You're the one who refused to disclose your real name. What did you expect?"

"I have doctor things to do. I'll be off to do doctor things," Othello scurried off. Avoiding the question but in a not-so-skillful manner.

"Good riddance."


	8. Chapter 8

"Adrian!" he turned his head to look at the voice. Vincent waved and ran over. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"This is the standard shopping center in the area..." Adrian frowned. "There is nothing surprising about this."

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting? Would you like me to leave?"

"What would you be interrupting? My intense conversation with a loaf of bread?" Adrian sighed. He continued walking. "I'm just here to pick up a few things. I don't care if you follow me around or go on your separate way. But, the fact you came running over here so excited must mean you wish to talk to me about something. Get on with it."

"A few things?" Vincent ignored the obvious rude comments aimed at him and glanced at his list of food. He frowned. "That's hardly anything close to food."

"I don't cook. This is the best I can manage," Adrian shoved the list into his pocket and walked a bit faster.

"Why don't you eat with us?" Vincent offered. "We have more than enough food to go around."

"I wouldn't want to burden you in any way. You've got a rather large family. Quite a bit of mouths to feed."

"It's fine," Vincent smiled. "Whenever you'd like to...feel free. Despite the numbers, they rarely eat all I make anyway." Vincent scratched his arm. "Probably because I'm not the best cook. My sister is better at that kind of thing..." His sister? That wasn't the first time he had referred to Victoria in such a sense. Why did Victoria explain Vincent as her husband? The story had a few holes if the two tried to remain separate entities despite sharing one body. Although, it did make sense if Victoria was to fill a motherly role. Vincent seemed too interested in his former wife to want to throw Victoria into a replacement. The more Adrian tried to make sense of it the more confused he became.

"Thank you for the offer," he finally replied.

"Hm? How about this...would you lie to go on a date?" Vincent suggested. Where did that come from?

"A what?" Adrian dropped the jar of sauce in his hand. Luckily, Vincent caught it.

"A date. Do you know what that is?"

"Why would you ask me this?"

"You were the one that was confused about me asking you to go on a date...I figured you might not know. Don't you spend a lot of time in that office of yours? Doing paperwork and such as a doct-" Vincent slammed his hand over his mouth and froze. His eyes lost their humanity. He looked so hollow. Adrian waved his hand in front of his face. What caused this reaction? Was it because he said something only 'Victoria' would know?

Vincent blinked and plastered a smile onto his face. "My sister speaks highly of you and I thought I'd ask. You didn't seem keen on coming over for dinner again so I thought perhaps you'd be more likely for me to take you out to eat?" Vincent carried on his speech as if he hadn't messed up the first time. Did he delete those words, that interaction, from his memory?

"What have you been hearing from Victoria?"

He flinched at the name for his other persona. Was that a mistake to use it? "Nothing much. I don't think either of us truly know anything about you."

"One date," Adrian raised a finger.

"Thank you!~" Vincent placed a kiss on Adrian's cheek and walked away. Adrian dropped the jar again. This time there was no one to catch it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Why am I doing this?" Adrian sighed. He held his head in his hands and sighed again. "I can't go on a date with him."

"Why not?" Victor frowned. Adrian jumped.

"When did you get here?"

"Just in time too. What are your problems? I'd love to know."

"I was asked on a date and I agreed to go, because I'm an idiot."

"Is it someone you hate?"

"No, it's one fo my patients, technically."

"Technically? So, not really?"

"In a way..."

"Why is this a problem then?"

"Look at me," Adrian gestured to himself. "I'm not the best looking guy for this sort of thing."

"I think you're cute." Victor placed his chin on his hand. "Really cute," he grinned.

"I want to disappear," Adrian slammed his head down on the desk.

"It won't be that bad...I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Only after I've taken about a million drugs," Adrian sighed, sat up, and sunk in his chair. "Enough about me. Why are you here?"

"My father didn't like my analysis. He wants me to be 100% man. Cut my hair, wear dreary clothes, and all of that fun stuff." Victor folded his hands. "He is starting to attack my hobbies now too...so I had to come back."

"Why don't you just do that then? Cut your hair and wear boring clothes. I'm not saying you should just asking why you won't."

"I like my long hair too much. Flashy clothes look good on me. Besides, I want him to care about who I am not what I look like," Victor frowned.

"Victor, you're a good kid," Adrian nodded.

"Thanks?"

"I appreciate you as an individual."

"Dr. Crevan, you're such a nice guy. I would've loved to have you as my father." Victor has a tendency to not think before he speaks. This was one of those times. Adrian didn't know how to answer that. So, he didn't say anything at all.

"Did I offend you?"

"No, it's just," Adrian started crying.

"Oh dear, are you okay? Victor scrambled to search his pockets for a tissue or something. He couldn't find anything and was tempted to rip off his sleeve. He didn't. This shirt was expensive. But he was tempted all the same.

"I never thought I would be considered a father. My own father wasn't..." he continued sobbing.

"I'm sorry," Victor apologized.

"This is your therapy session, not mine. I'm the one that should be apologizing." Adrian wiped his eyes. "Shall we get on with this then?" He attempted a smile. It didn't quite work.


	10. Chapter 10

"We've got a situation," Chikai slammed a paper down on the table. "That artist ain't no artist. He a shrink. We can't have any of that lurking around the likes of us." 

"He is a nice guy, why is this a problem?" Ciel frowned. He best keep it a secret that he was the one who brought Adrian here. He wouldn't want to cause much more of a ruckus, now would he? 

"That's the problem with you. You don't like the way our Pa is," Chikai growled. "We don't need a shrink around." 

"But you liked him," Toi pointed out. He was careful to avoid the gaze of his elder brother. He focused on his hands, folding paper, making cranes. He couldn't fold any other animals. Just cranes. If he made enough of them, would he be able to wish for a better family? Not that he wanted one. If anything, he wanted the family he had to stop hating each other so much. 

"Is he gonna be able or willin' to kill?" Chikai stared Ciel in the eyes. "We run a tight operation. No outsiders. No shrinks. No police." 

"Silence," a knife flew through the room and landed on the table. Victoria looked agitated, to say the least. "We aren't a group of thugs. Stop living in the past. If I hear one more word out of any of you in regards to the good Dr. Crevan it'll be more than that table that gets a knife." 

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked.

"Why do you think I'm going somewhere?" 

"You're wearing your outdoor shoes," Ciel pointed to the heels. There were only two reasons Victoria would ever wear heels: to wade through pools of blood or to go on a date. Bonus points if the date involved wading through pools of blood. 

"That's not enough of a deduction. Vanitas?" Victoria turned her head. 

"Aside from the shoes you took extra care of your makeup today, ironed your skirt, and are wearing one of your nicer blouses. None of these things would be done for us because we see you every day." Vanitas, lying on the couch, filing his nails, never looked up while he spoke. Nails only looked this good with careful attention. 

"You're getting better at this," Victoria ruffled his hair and grinned. "Now, I'm going to go on a date. Don't wait up for me," she blew a kiss and left. On her way out, she looked through the door one last time before it closed, "Don't do anything foolish, children." 


	11. Chapter 11

Adrian sat in the park, as usual, sketching strangers for practice. A stern fellow and Victoria...Victoria? She was hanging on his shoulder pointing at an ice cream truck. He avoided her eyes and looked at a different couple. Adrian didn't want to be considered a stalker. He had no interest in her activities. No interest at all. Nope. 

Or, so he said. It was impossible though. His eyes kept drifting back to her as if a magnet was controlling them. She was the center of his universe for the moment. He shook his head and focused on his book, refusing to look up again. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. Nope. Victoria can go about her own business. Her own life. He doesn't own her. She has plenty of people to talk to outside of him. What does it matter if she likes clinging to the arms of a tall, dark, and handsome man? It doesn't bother him at all! Ha! Haha...ha...

"Do you always sit in the park looking at people?" 

Adrian jumped out of his skin. Victoria had snuck up behind him with that nice sweet voice of hers. Fuck you. You know what? Fuck you for being so pretty. You pretty fuck. "Do you always go on dates with the tall, dark, and handsome?" Adrian slapped a hand over his mouth. Why did he just say that? Why, why, why, why, why!!!! You study people for a living Adrian can't you get control of yourself for two seconds??

"Diedrich?" she laughed. "He hired me to be a fake girlfriend. He is unsure of his sexuality and wants his family off his back. We're on a 'date' so he can take pictures and send them home as 'proof' he is totally 'normal'" she air quoted a few of those words as she talked. 

Adrian stared at her blankly. "There was nothing fake about the way he looked at you."

"Are you jealous?" Victoria sat down on the bench, too close for comfort, and smiled. She reached her hand out to poke his cheek. "I didn't think you were the jealous type. But, I've been wrong about a few things before." Her eyes revealed humor, humor that Adrian felt uncomfortable about. He didn't want to be toyed with. Not that anyone did, of course, but especially him and especially now. 

"I will not deny that I find you attractive but I will also not conform to your constant attempts to rile me up, Miss Phantomhive." Adrian stood up, "I'm going to transfer you to Othello. Good day." He left. Just up and walked away. The further away he got the more he wanted to look back and see if she was insulted or not. Probably not. Right? She would have one of those unreadable smirks on her face as if she'd pinpointed this exact scene playing out months ago. Probably. Most likely...no, he couldn't think about this right now. Right now he had to enjoy the fact that he spoke his mind (sort of) and defended himself (in a way). Guilt can come after he is safely back in his bedroom with ice cream...or, maybe not ice cream since that is what he witnessed her eating with that tall, dark, and handsome fellow.


	12. Chapter 12

"So, let me get this straight," Victor frowned. "You stood up for yourself and feel guilty about it?" Victor tapped his fingers against the table. Was Adrian being serious right now? There was nothing to feel bad about! He wasn't even that rude! He just spoke the truth. 

"When you put it like that I just feel stupid," Adrian sighed, resting his face in his hands. Obviously he had some inner issues to work out but this kid didn't need to tell him that so blatantly! When did their sessions become Adrian's ranting corner? 

"You shouldn't worry about it too much. You still have that other date, right?" Victor squinted. "Right? Please tell me you didn't cancel because of this. You didn't, right? Right?!"

"Oh goddamn," Adrian slammed his head down on the table. "I forgot about that. Why did you have to remind me? Is there still time to cancel? Or, can I forget again so I don't feel as bad about not going?" 

"Don't cancel it!" Victor slammed his hand on the table and stood up. "It won't be with her anyway so there is nothing to worry about. You'll have your dreamboat Vincent and he is much easier to work with...I think, well, from what I've gathered anyway he is." Victor placed his hand on his chin, contemplating, and sat down again. "Plus he likes to keep his personalities separate, right? So he won't even bring up the whole incident! You're safe. A-ok." 

"The two are one and the same. Different and separate. This is so complex...I thought I understood but I don't think I do," Adrian sighed. He picked up his head again just to slam it back down on the table. 

"That's okay," Victor patted Adrian's head. "It's impossible to truly understand a person." 

"Should I cancel?" 

"Have you been listening?!" Victor played with Adrian's hair. It was much softer than he thought. He couldn't stop touching it and eventually stood up again so that he could move behind Adrian and start braiding his hair. 

"I don't think I should go..." 

"Why? Do you want to avoid it instead of facing the problem? Like you always do? You really should stop that bad habit of yours." 

"Facing things is hard," Adrian whined. "It's so much easier to cry inside and eat lots of ice cream from the safety of my bed." 

"You can do it," Victor promised. "You will have more discomfort the longer you run away." 

"Is this still your session?" Adrian chuckled. "I think you're the therapist now." 

"Just you watch, if I can keep my grades up I might even go to therapist-becoming-school." 

"It's called psychology." 

"I know what it's called," Victor tugged his hair a bit, frowning. "Don't underestimate me!" 

Adrian laughed. "Yes, yes, you're going to be the best student in therapist-becoming-school." 

"That's right! You better believe it!" Victor beamed.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh my god! You came!" Vincent waved and ran to hug Adrian. He nearly broke him from the tightness of his embrace. "I didn't think you would." 

"I didn't necessarily wish to but I ended up here all the same," Adrian confessed. He could barely breathe because of this hug. Firstly because of the fact that Vincent was squeezing him so tight. Secondly, because he was chaotic and being this close to someone this attractive caused all of the blood in his system to move at hyper speeds. 

"I'm so glad you did," Vincent released his grasp on Adrian and took a step back, grinning from ear to ear. 

"You're welcome?" Adrian nearly fell over. Finally able to breathe, thank you for that, but now he was feeling a bit lightheaded. 

"What do you want to do first?" Vincent grabbed Adrian's hand. "Lead the way," he gestured. Adrian scanned the area. It was a small carnival. A few food stands, some rides, and a couple of events. There were games too. Adrian wasn't exactly skilled at these sorts of things. Events like this were places filled with stuff to sketch...so he never actually participated in anything going on. 

"There is too much to choose from...I don't know..." Adrian's head spun with everything happening around him. How does one decide things? Is there actually a system to make choices? What about if he just started running away now? Who needs dates anyway? Dates aren't important. Sorry Victor, this is something impossible...

"Alright, I'll lead the way then," Vincent took a step forward to lead him to a game. A simple dart throwing game. Hit the bullseye, win a prize. Ah, that's nice. No more pressure to choose. Adrian was a people pleaser, he thought more about the person he was with than what he wanted to do himself. Not that he was usually with anyone to please...since...well...you know...he is pretty much a loner. 

"Step up, fair gentlemen, and win a prize!" the man said. "Three darts for just $5." 

Vincent looked to Adrian, "Is there a prize that interests you?" Adrian pointed to the most ridiculous one and snickered. There was no way he'd win that. Well, sorry to break it to you but, Vincent is a bit...too good at everything he does. The shorter male smiled and picked up the darts. In the blink of an eye, he threw each dart on top of the last, hitting the bulls'eye dead in the center. 

"Your crow," Vincent held out the giant plush for Adrian to grab. 

"Thanks?" Adrian struggled to hold it. Many regrets. So many regrets. He felt like everyone was staring at him and his giant crow of destruction. "I bet if you carried this you'd look like a small child," Adrian muttered, amused by his own joke. Vincent took it a bit too seriously and stopped walking. Did he say something wrong? Was his height a no-go topic? Fuck. Adrian, you're a therapist you should know these things. 

Nope, actually, you're just overthinking like usual. Vincent adjusted his hair so that it would end up in his face covering one of his eyes and grabbed the giant crow, hugging it tightly. Was he impersonating his son? He looked at Adrian and frowned, "I'm not a child," he puffed out his cheeks. Yes. Yup. That is definitely an impersonation of Ciel. Crow is spot on too, totally something he would have. 

Adrian covered his mouth with his hand and laughed. "Ah, finally," Vincent breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Finally?" 

"You look a bit less tense now," Vincent resumed grabbing Adrian's hand. "Where to next?" 

Adrian, not having learned from the last time, picked the most cliche and ridiculous thing to do: ferris wheel. He pointed, fully intending it to be a joke, but Vincent walked in that general direction. Feeling a bit guilty and too scared to change his mind, he followed behind Vincent.

"Do you think the cars will be big enough for our child here?" Vincent looked up at the ferris wheel from their spot in line. 

"C-child?" 

"Child?" Vincent brought the crow's beak up to Adrian's face and poked him with it. 

"Next," the unenthusiastic ride operator called for them. The two made their way and got inside the small-ish car. Still big enough for the child, of course, but still awkward enough all the same. Adrian and Vincent stared at each other with a giant crow face in between them. Just average date things. 

"Why did I pick a giant crow?" Adrian muttered, resting his head against the window of the ride's car. 

"Well-" Vincent began but the car shook when the ride stopped at the top of the wheel. Vincent slipped out of his seat and crashed into Adrian. A quite compromising position with only a stuffed bird beak separating their mouths.

"Apologies..." Vincent tried to get up but the ride started moving again and he faceplanted right into Adrian's crotch. Talk about awkward first dates.

Needless to say, Adrian wasn't going to say anything for the remainder of the date. He also would never be able to forget that sequence of events or get his face to stop shining a bright shade of red. As far as chaotic circumstances go, this was pretty high up on Adrian's list. He was just going to forget about it. Yep. Not even going to tell Victor. Nope. Nothing happened. This was a normal date. *sweatdrop* *nervous laugh*


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh my God, gurl," Victor gasped and leaned back in his chair. "That happened? Really? Are you serious?" 

"Do I look like I'm not serious? I still have a lingering blush and I haven't slept," Adrian pointed to his eyes. "Can you even imagine what I would be like if we'd actually kissed? Why am I such a disaster?" Adrian resumed his favorite activity, slamming his face down onto the table. 

"I'm kind of wishing you had kissed but now if you ever meet Victoria again this is going to be a real sight to explain," Victor rested his cheek on his hand. "'Oh, yes, Vincent is a stud but I can't stand you.' Type of thing..." 

"I don't hate Victoria though, I just sort of...get a bad vibe? I guess? Like she isn't serious half of the time. I also don't know what the full story is. If I asked her to talk about herself she might make up a different reason for the split personality every time."

"It's best we just ignore that whole thing and carry on with you, what do you want?" Victor gestured to Adrian. 

"I want to fall off the face of this earth, never to be seen from again, and to spend the rest of my days in a monastery free from the temptations of secular passions." 

"Okay, what else do you want?" 

"Is that not allowed?" Adrian whined. 

"No, you're not running away from your problems," Victor huffed, crossing his arms. "That never does any good for anyone, remember?" 

"What about you? This session is about you, right? Why don't we talk about what's been happening with you lately," Adrian sat up and folded his hands, resting them on the table. 

"Oh no, don't try that," Victor pointed his finger at him. "I see what you're doing here and I don't appreciate it. No. We are talking about you. Why are you so scared of falling for someone?" 

Adrian opened his mouth to respond but then shut it tight. He couldn't think of a good answer for that. Maybe it was because there were a lot of better options out there in the world? And he just wasn't...the best one?

"Well?" Victor raised an eyebrow, waiting for an answer. 

"Loving someone is hard, you know?" Adrian frowned. "I don't think I'm ready to be cast aside." 

"What makes you think that you'll be cast aside?" 

"Have you seen Vincent Phantomhive? Or Victoria?" 

"Have you seen yourself? Honey, you're just as attractive as anyone else," Victor frowned. 

"Yeah, but not to that level," Adrian sighed.


	15. Chapter 15

"Let me tell you a story," Victoria slammed her hand down on the table. "I was married to a woman and we ruled a small part of the world. She died, and it was my fault. So, I became her. My personality wasn't always so separate." 

"I gave you to Othello so that I could avoid this..." Adrian looked down at himself. He was currently tied to a chair and the rope was burning his skin from him trying to escape it. He'd given up on that but the burns still hurt. Adrian wasn't one to enjoy pain. Or at least, not yet, but he could get used to it...

"Someone is after my children now. I need your help. Playtime is over," she smiled, holding another piece of rope in her hands ominously. 

"I'm a doctor, not a mafia boss, in case you haven't figured that out by the fact I can't talk to people very well..." 

"Are you going to help me or not?" Victoria frowned. 

"What exactly are you trying to get me to do?" Adrian sighed. "I have zero skills to help you with." 

"Just help us get off the grid. Do you have a place or somewhere we could use?" 

"Do you want to be sewer rats?" 

"It's better than being dead!" Victoria grabbed Adrian's shirt collar and sneered in his face. "If you don't help me, I swear to-" 

"This has nothing to do with me!" Adrian cut her off, looking away. He missed Vincent. Victoria was scary. Victoria was mean. Victoria tied him up and forced him to sit in this chair for hours. This wasn't how he imagined his reunion with Victoria to go (not that he was expecting one...why hadn't Othello stopped her from entering his office?).

"Please..." Victoria's eyes filled with water. Couldn't be tears. Victoria was too ruthless to cry. They had to be fake. "I have no one else to rely on. I can't take care of my children at this rate. They've found me....they've found me..." 

"Who?"

"The Dollars..." 

Adrian had never heard of that group before. Maybe once or twice from Dr. Kishitani. "Why are they so interested in you?" 

"You don't want to know..." Victoria crossed her arms. She is right. He didn't want to know. The more he knew the more in danger he could be. But, asking these sorts of questions was his job...so he couldn't stop himself from wanting to know. 

"If I'm going to help you, I have to be able to trust you. I need to know the truth." 

"I killed them," a shadow cast itself over her eyes. "Almost all of them. They came after me and I retaliated." 

"Why don't you just fight again?" 

"I don't want to kill anymore." Victoria held her head in her hands. "I'll lose all my sanity." She shook her head. "No, what little sanity I have left. I don't want him to change. Him? You know? Him... the nice one... I don't want him to change. But my children," she slammed her hand down on the table with an ice-cold gaze. "My children will not be put in danger." 

"I can't fight." Adrian apologized. "I don't think I can be of much use." 

"You'll help me?" Victoria grinned. 

"Yes," Adrian sighed. "There is a spare room for patients here...the permanent ones. Your family can stay there for now..." 

"Thank you," Victoria hugged him. "Thank you so much." 

"Am I going to regret this?" 

"No promises."


	16. Chapter 16

"Izaya Orihara." Adrian jumped. The stranger stood with his hand outstretched. How had he not noticed him appear there? "How do you do?" 

"Dr. Crevan," Adrian reluctantly grabbed his hand. Chills ran down his spine. Not the good kind of chills either. Not the chills he got when he saw Vincent (Or Victoria, for that matter, but those chills were borderline). 

"Pleasure to meet you," darkness lurked behind those eyes. "Do you know where I could find the Phantomhives?" 

"Why are you asking me? This is a clinic for the mentally ill. Are you friends with one of the patients here? I don't have the full list. Even if I did that information is private. Confidentiality agreements and such." 

"Let me ask again, do you know where I can find the Phantomhives?" He placed his hand against Adrian's throat, gently, but threatening to hit a certain pressure point. If there was one thing Adrian considered a hobby, it was studying human anatomy. He knew this 'Izaya' was trying to intimidate him. 

"I'm a doctor. If I did know, that information would be private." 

"I have a bomb placed under the location I suspect is their home. If you don't tell me their address, that location will blow up," he pulled out a button from his clothes. A nice little red dot all on its own remote. "Do you want innocent people to die because of your refusal to provide information?" 

"I am bounded by laws and civil duty," Adrian replied. "I'm a psychologist, not a saint." 

"You truly don't care?" Izaya showed no emotion other than the hollow eyes and bemused smirk. His finger hovered over the button.

"Perhaps I would care more if that button wasn't a prank device," Adrian grabbed his hand, forcing the finger down and a ribbon sprang out that said 'boom.' 

"Oh, you're right, my mistake," he chuckled. "But this isn't a prank," he held out a different button. "Do you wish to risk losing a second time?" 

"Why are you so concerned about these Phantombees?" 

"Phantomhives." 

"Right." 

"I owe a certain someone a bit of payback." 

"Payback? Revenge, then?" 

"You could say that." 

"What would you call it?" 

"Payback," Izaya chuckled. "I know what you're doing. I study people too, I know how they work, and you aren't going to get any answers from me. I'm asking the questions," his finger hovered over the button once again. "So, tell me, where are the Phantomhives?" 

"Would you like me to answer some questions? Certainly," Adrian smiled. "That isn't a bomb remote in your hand it's a small gun. You're threatening my life right now but you don't care if I tell you or not. You're planning on checking my files after you swipe the keys to my office. I know how people work, Mr. Orihara. Don't underestimate a therapist." 

Izaya's strange smile never left his face. He put the remote looking object in his pocket. "You're very perceptive. I think I might have a crush on you." 

"You and I both know you don't have a crush on anyone," Adrian smiled. 

"Quite right, Dr. Crevan," Izaya chuckled. "I love all humans. But, make no mistake, no one in the Phantomhive family is human." He waved as he walked away. Adrian released a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Vincent, Victoria, someone, better have a plan because he wasn't sure he could survive that again.


	17. Chapter 17

Adrian waited in his office for a considerable amount of time. He changed his clothes and checked for trackers of any sort. Nothing. Izaya hadn't done a single thing to him. Weird. Was it safe for him to check up on his stowaways? No. He shouldn't. Victoria was better at this sort of thing. She would know when the right time to see Adrian was. 

"Uny."

Adrian jumped out of his skin. "Y-yes?" he turned around. He hadn't even put his shirt back on yet. When did she sneak in? 

"Are you okay?" her voice didn't sound like her voice. It was switching back and forth between Vincent's voice and the voice he altered to fit Victoria. Something was wrong but he wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to figure out why. 

"Are you okay?" he repeated her question back to her.

"Yes. No. Yes." She winced, holding her head. "I'm fine. I need help. I'm-" The calm exterior of Victoria Phantomhive switched to a panicked Vincent. Neither one used to showing such vivid emotion. Should he bring up Izaya Orihara? Or avoid the topic...?

Victoria took a step forward and grabbed Adrian's arms. "Was he here? I can smell him. He was here, wasn't he? The man I have to kill?" 

"Izaya Orihara?" She nodded. "I thought you didn't want to kill anymore?" 

"I have to, I have to protect my children. There are other way- No there aren't!" she slapped her forehead. "There aren't. Shut up! Shutupshutupshutup! You made me to protect you, asshole, so let me do my job! Coward," she growled. "He is the only person I have left to worry about. If he is gone, we shouldn't have to worry anymore." 

"You'll always be paranoid unless you ge-" Victoria put her hand over Adrian's mouth and pushed him back into the wall. 

"Don't try to pull your therapy bullshit on me right now, sweetie, I'm not in the goddamn mood." 

Adrian winced feeling the cold wall against his bare skin. He kept silent, not sure what he should do in this situation. He saw a shadow move in the corner of his eye and pushed Victoria with all of his might backwards. The two fell to the ground. He hovered above her for a moment but rolled to the side and stood up. Big mistake. His hair was tugged, pulling his neck back, and arms looped around pressing a knife to his neck. 

Victoria stood up. "I thought you wanted to kill me?" 

"Oh, I do, don't get me wrong," Izaya chuckled. "But only after I've killed everyone you care about. Life for a life, as they say." He pressed the knife into Adrian's neck, making him bleed slightly. 

"Don't do this."

"Don't do what? This?" Izaya pressed the knife further into Adrian's neck. He bled more. 

"He didn't do anything. He isn't a part of this," Victoria held her hands up in the air. 

"Better bring out Vincent, you aren't too good with your words." 

"He is going to kill him! No, he isn't, shut up! Yes, he is! There is a knife! He is bleeding! Shut up!" Victoria mumbled her own private conversation. She was slowly descending into madness the longer this continued. Separation of the selves melding into a chaotic mess. 

While Izaya was distracted by Victoria freaking out, Adrian took this chance to hit him in the dick and break free. Don't underestimate a therapist, okay? Thank you. Izaya winced and jumped back. Victoria snapped out of her funk and jumped forward, slapping the knife out of Izaya's hand and grabbing him by the wrists to push him up against the nearest wall (maybe this was a kink, kabedon much?). 

"What're you going to do? Kill me?" Izaya sneered. 

"I'm very tempted."


	18. Chapter 18

"Do it, you won't."

"You don't know that."

"I think I do, actually, didn't you say you weren't going to kill anymore?" Izaya laughed. "How is that working out for you?" Victoria pulled him away from the wall to slam him back into it. "Do you even remember the reason you were created?" Izaya laughed again. 

"Shut up!"

"I don't think I will."

"He wants to die, Victoria," Adrian pointed at the two. 

"What?" Victoria and Izaya both turned their heads to Adrian. Both equally mystified about that conclusion. 

"You killed a large portion of his 'family' no?" Adrian crossed his arms. "He is here to get revenge on you but a one-man army against all of your children? He has little chances of succeeding. This is a suicide mission if I've ever seen one." 

"If you keep talking like that I'll really have a crush on you..." Izaya muttered. 

"No, you won't," Adrian shook his head. 

"Why not?" 

"Because if you even glance at him in the wrong way I'll do much worse than kill you," Victoria smiled. 

"What if that's my kink?" Izaya smiled back. 

"As I was going to say before Victoria decided to be possessive over someone that isn't in a relationship with her...that you wouldn't have a crush on me because you already had someone to crush on. Keyword here: had. One of the people Victoria killed, I presume," Adrian shook his head before continuing, "Well, while the two of you have fun, I think I'm going to go home. Have a nice time killing each other." Adrian picked up his shirt from off of the floor and flung it over his shoulder. He wanted a nice long nap in a handmade coffin. Only the best of coffins. Only the best of beds. 

Izaya struggled against Victoria's grasp and when Adrian looked behind him the two of them were on the floor rolling around. Both kicking and punching like two small children. Adrian should take this opportunity to leave. He should, but Izaya was known to have a few tricks up his sleeve. Paranoia kicked in and Adrian dropped his shirt once again and made his way to the two tussling idiots. 

"Are you done?" He crossed his arms. 

Each one stopped and looked up at him. Izaya's hands pulling Victoria's shirt and Victoria's hand pulling Izaya's hair. Some rough scratches and bite marks in various locations. "No," each one replied. Great. Just great. Two grown children. 

Adrian grabbed a couple of chairs and sat them down a few feet apart. He gestured for each one to sit. "Let's have a bit of group therapy, shall we?" he leaned his back up against the wall and let out a long sigh. 

Each individual huffed and crossed their arms before taking a seat. Each one was sure to look in opposite directions. These two did act like childish siblings. Adrian let out another sigh. "Okay, start talking." 

"Where do we start?" 

"The beginning, naturally."


	19. Chapter 19

"This is a nightmare," Adrian pressed his fingers to the center of his brow. "I can't believe you two think murder is always the solution. What type of nonsense? Who raised you?" Adrian shook his head and sighed. "No, nevermind. In any case, that's not healthy. Okay? Murder isn't healthy. You two can talk this out without killing each other."

"It's almost morning. You've been saying that all night. But it's not going to work," Victoria frowned. All three individuals had heavy bags under their eyes. The light was starting to shine in through the window. This wasn't ever going to end. They just talked in circles. Endless, needless, pointless circles. 

"This only gets solved when one of us dies," Izaya huffed. 

"You two are suicidal and murderous maniacs," Adrian plopped down on the floor and nuzzled his shirt, his eyes threatened to close. He had enough. He deserved some shut-eye. 

"You're just now getting that?" Izaya snickered. 

"Yeah, how are you just now understanding that?" Victoria stood up and collapsed on the floor next to Adrian. She didn't care anymore. She wanted some cuddles so by golly she was going to get some cuddles. Just try and stop her. There should be Izaya's knife still around here somewhere. She would find it if she must. 

"I'm going to murder you in your sleep," Izaya muttered, getting on the other side of Adrian. All three of them sharing the shirt and nuzzling up to each other. Murder at its finest. Totally. This is how you kill people. Didn't you know? You attack them with cute until their hearts can't take it anymore and they die a painful death. Fantastic. Write this down, kids. 

"Hey-" Othello opened the door to see this chaotic mess. He snapped a picture and closed the door behind him. "Are you really sleeping on the job? With two of the same type of person?" Othello poked Adrian's nose but he didn't open his eyes. "Oh this is cute," Othello snapped a few more pictures. "I should send these to Dr. Kishitani and use them as blackmail later..." 

Izaya grabbed Othello's arm and dragged him down. "Am I supposed to be on the cuddle pile too?" his glasses fell off and he had no choice but to submit. Izaya used him as a body pillow. An unlikely ship, but one that could be just crack enough to get behind...


	20. Chapter 20

Adrian opened his eyes to see the lovely face of Victoria. Not a sight he expected, honestly, but he'd forgotten all about what had happened. Victoria was lying on top of him, playing with his hair, smiling. Unnerving, in all honesty, but he couldn't exactly get up. 

"Where did my shirt go?" Adrian muttered, looking around. "Why am I in my office?" he yawned. 

"You don't remember? And after all of the things you did to me too...I'll never be able to remarry," Victoria blushed, looking away. 

"Uhm, I don't know who this is but can you please get him off of me?" Othello gestured to Izaya, still sleeping soundly. 

"When did you get here?" Adrian squinted. 

"I've been here for a minute..." 

"Really?"

"It's true, I promise." 

"Why is Izaya hugging you? Why am I half-naked? What is going on?" Adrian tried to put the pieces together but he still wanted to sleep. Sleep was necessary. Sleep was nice. He found himself closing his eyes again. 

"What about you? Will you help me?" Othello pleaded. 

"I think it's kind of cute, seeing you struggle like this," Victoria snickered. Adrian had started lightly snoring again. 

"You're so evil." 

"Oh, yes, quite so." 

"Why?" 

"Why?" Victoria repeated the question, a bit stunned by it. "Because minds are strange things, I suppose." 

"Do you think you'll ever go back?" Othello asked. 

"Go back to what?" 

"Go back to Vincent?" 

"What do you mean?" Victoria frowned. 

"What do you think I mean?" 

"Is this some sort of trick? Like a therapy tactic?" 

"I don't know, is it?" 

"You know how this works, right? I am Vincent," she frowned. 

"I thought you were Victoria." 

Victoria winced, grabbing her forehead. The fragile lining of her existence untwining. She might unravel completely at this rate. Thank you, Othello, you may or may not have participated in the actions of a mental breakdown. You know what this means, don't you? She could end up becoming a mass murderer. A serial killer. You could die right here, you know? Othello...why did you do this? Because you have an intense need to answer questions with questions even if your life is on the line? 

Apparently so. 

Izaya opened his eyes, finally, and yawned. "You're quite comfortable, whoever you are. Who are you? Actually, yes, who are you?" 

"My name is Othello, thank you for asking. Please release me now." 

"I don't wanna," Izaya frowned, clinging onto him tighter. 

"Pretty please? I don't even know you." 

"I don't know you either but you're very comfy," he grinned. 

"Are you a cat?" 

"I don't know, am I?" Izaya smirked. And, there you have it, Othello being beaten at his own game. Write this down in your history books, kids, because it may never happen again.


	21. Chapter 21

Izaya and Victoria had finally released their grasp on Othello and Adrian, allowing the two to go back to work. Boring, but necessary. Adrian couldn't trust either of them so he tied them to chairs and handcuffed them (as if that would work). The two sat on opposing sides of the room staring at each other, unsure of what to do but neither one wanting to break the purity of Adrian's trust. So, they pretended these bonds actually meant something. 

"Can I ask you a question?" 

Izaya smirked, "That already was a question." 

"I fucking hate you," Victoria frowned. 

"Love you too," Izaya winked.

"How'd you get rid of Kanra?" 

"What?" 

"You heard the question." 

"Right...well..." Izaya closed his eyes. His head tilted a bit, trying to remember what he did. Nothing came to mind. "I had a bit more than just Kanra to worry about, you know? I've got quite a few alters." 

"Okay, then how did you get rid of them?" 

"It's a bit weird for the alternate personality to ask how to disappear," Izaya opened his eyes to reunite with Victoria's face. "Why are you asking me this? Do you want to commit suicide?" 

"Oh, do you want company in your demise?" Victoria chuckled. "No, I just want what is best for my children and Vincent." 

"And you think you disappearing is going to be good for him?" 

"He created me to ignore his crimes. Facing me is the only way to accept his complete self," Victoria confessed. 

"Hm, I don't know, that seems a bit far fetched." 

"Why?"

"I haven't accepted half of my other personalities and you can see how well that is working out for me," Izaya shrugged. "I'm just a bitch, people get over it eventually...unless you murder them," he sent a good glare in Victoria's direction. 

"Can't we just put the past behind us? I thought we were making progress," Victoria smiled. 

"I'm still going to murder you." 

"I'd like to see you try." 

"I will." 

"Fine, do it."

"Fine."

"Fine." Both of them let out a small 'hmph' before turning their heads. 

"In all seriousness though, I really do need you to kill me," Izaya said after a moment of silence. 

"Why?" 

"Because I don't want the personality that hates humans to end up killing the humans I love so much," Izaya sighed. "And he's already started." 

"You can't stop it?" 

"Could you stop yourself?" Izaya frowned. "I thought you of all people would understand, Victoria. This isn't murder and it's not suicide. Just, do a favor for an old friend." 

"I see."


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't think I will," Victoria replied. 

"What?" 

"I already told you that I wasn't planning on killing anyone anymore. Don't ask me to do this." 

"Do you really want me to force your hand?" Izaya shook his head and stood up. The rope fell and the handcuffs dropped. 

"What are you planning?" 

"What does it look like I'm planning? I obviously have to give you some incentive," Izaya rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. He tapped the screen a few times and then revealed his evil plan. "Do you see this?" he pointed. "This is the video of your wife's death." 

"Don't you dare!" Victoria stood up, allowing her own ropes and handcuffs to fall. 

"Do you think I won't remind you of that time? Really now? Me? Don't you know anything about me?" Izaya scoffed. He tapped the screen and the recording played. Victoria covered her ears with her hands, refusing to listen but the screams still reached those eardrums. 

"I'm going to murder you," Victoria's eyes pierced Izaya's soul (provided that he had one). 

"That's kind of the point, sweetie," he smirked. 

Victoria pushed him to the ground and grabbed his throat in her hands. The phone fell, recording still playing. The screams only further intensifying her desire to kill, even though she had promised herself not to. "You're not holding my throat tight enough," Izaya grabbed her hands, pressing them further into his neck. "What's holding you back?" 

"We used to be such close friends," Victoria's tears fell onto Izaya's face. "What happened to us? Does it really have to be this way?" 

"You killed all of my reasons to live without killing me. There is no other way for this to end, we're enemies now." 

"You killed mine first," Victoria sobbed. She released her grasp on Izaya's throat and sobbed into his chest. 

"There, there," Izaya patted her back lightly. "Still want to die though, whoops." 

Victoria sat up, "I can't kill you. I can't kill anyone anymore." 

"Why the hell not?" 

"Because she needs my permission," Vincent took off the wig and lightly patted Izaya's cheek with his hand. He smiled, sending shivers down Izaya's spine. Well, this was a new development. Wasn't Vincent the nice one? 

Vincent reached into Izaya's pocket and took out his knife. "It's only fitting that he who lives by the blade, dies by the blade, right?" he flicked the blade out, smile still resting on his face. "You look scared, I thought you wanted to die. That's a bit foolish, don't you think?" Vincent ran the blade down Izaya's neck, barely touching the skin but still causing it to bleed. Izaya liked his knives sharp, after all. 

"What is running through that mind of yours? I don't think I'll ever fully figure it out," Izaya admitted. 

"Lucky for you, you don't have to," Vincent pressed the knife into Izaya's chest. One swift downward motion. He didn't feel it at first. It all happened so quickly. But then the blood started oozing out of his torso, entering his lungs, sputtering out of his mouth. 

"I've wanted you to die for so long, it's amazing that it's finally happening." 

"What would Dr. Crevan think?" Izaya coughed, blood pouring from his mouth. The blood from his wound trickling down his sides, staining the floor. 

"Lucky for him, he won't ever know," Vincent pressed his finger to Izaya's mouth, hushing him.


	23. Chapter 23

Needless to say, Adrian had a bit of a nervous meltdown when he opened the door to his office to find a dead body and a certain Vincent Phantomhive freaking out. He closed the door immediately upon entering and leaned up against it. "Whatthefuck?" he let out in one hurried breath. Vincent was sobbing in the corner, face hidden between his knees. How long had he been crying? No, more importantly, how long had Izaya been dead? 

"What am I going to do?" Vincent lifted his head, still sobbing profusely. "This is all my fault... I couldn't hold her back...I'm going to end up in jail, aren't I? But I'm too pretty for jail I wouldn't last two seconds!" 

"Okay, uhm, let's just calm down and think about this," Adrian couldn't believe he was saying that considering the circumstances but what else was he going to do? Start panicking? No, not yet, deep breaths. This was his office. If they found a body in his office...was he going to end up in jail? Oh shit. Okay. Think calm thoughts. Calming thoughts. What's calming? Cats? Sure. Murder? No. Absolutely not. 

"I shouldn't have left them alone...I knew I shouldn't have left them alone. What the hell was I thinking?" Adrian ran his hand through his head and started pacing. "Okay, self, let's think about this logically," he muttered, motioning with his hands. "There is a dead body in the center of my office. Great. Fun fact. Okay, moving on. How do we get away with murder? Easy. Bribery. No, no, no, not that easy. Uhm. Hide the body? Clean the evidence?" Vincent's sobbing wasn't helping his train of thought. Not one bit. Nope. Okay. Let's try a different approach. 

Adrian walked around the corpse to get to his desk. He searched through his desk for a thumb drive he thought he destroyed and then inserted it into his computer. He inhaled, exhaled, and then pulled all of his hair back into a ponytail. 

"What are you doing?" Vincent wiped his eyes, too curious to cry now. 

"Erasing the victim." 

"What?"

"The only way to get away with murder is if you never committed the murder to begin with. If the person that died suddenly isn't real, congratulations you're free to kill them," Adrian's eyes darted back and forth as his fingers furiously typed away. He hadn't done anything like this in years, hopefully he still had his skills. "A person like Izaya that has spent dozens of years using false names to play around, won't be missed if his name suddenly doesn't exist anymore. Who is to say that he didn't fake his own death? What if he is just using a different name now? No one will worry. No one will even care. His loved ones are dead and he isn't the type to have friends." Adrian muttered a few more sentences but his words died off as his typing speed increased. 

"You're hacking the internet to delete him from existence?" 

"He wanted to die. He has already gotten rid of most of his existence already. It's just a matter of..." Adrian stopped thinking about talking. He was only interested in what he was doing now. 

"I would expect nothing less from The Undertaker," Vincent chuckled, moving in front of the desk to pick up Izaya's body. He carried it out of the room, sure to walk in all of the blindspots of the facility's cameras (even though Adrian would just delete the footage anyway). Then he returned wearing more Vincent-type clothing and with a bucket of cleaning supplies. Adrian hadn't noticed him leave or return. He was still stuck to the screen. 

When Vincent was finished cleaning he left to return the supplies he gathered. He returned once again and sat in a chair next to Adrian, just keeping him company, waiting for his words to sink in. He crossed his legs, grinning slightly, with his hands folded on his lap. 

Hours passed like this with no noise filling the room except the sounds of Adrian's fingers on the keys. Then, in an instant, his keys stopped. His work had been done. He turned off the computer and removed the thumbdrive. He turned to face Vincent as if he'd said the sentence a mere few seconds ago. 

"What did you just call me?"


	24. Chapter 24

"What do you mean?" 

"You said something. I know you did. What did you say?" 

"Hm? Are you sure?" 

"How do you know that name? Where did you even hear it?" 

"What name?" 

"You know what name!" Adrian snapped. 

"I think you know the answer to that by now. You're smart enough to put the pieces together, Uny." 

"Victoria calls me that...she has always called me that..." Adrian held his head in his hands, resting his elbows on the desk. "I knew it was odd. How could I have been so stupid? Fucking hell..." 

"There was a time when everyone heard of The Undertaker at least once a day. Don't take it personally."

"You knew from day one who I was so why didn't you say anything?" 

"You like games, puzzles, things to solve. Computers became too boring for you so you switched to people. People are much harder to crack than games," Vincent stood up and circled around the desk. He leaned up against it. "I created a very complicated case for you, in hopes you would do what I wanted in the end. And, you did. Thank you very much. I appreciate it completely." 

"How long have you been planning this? Is Victoria even real?" 

"Hm, who can say?" Vincent smiled. Adrian lifted his gaze to make eye contact with him. The ultimate puzzle. Impossible to crack. 

"Why didn't you kill him in a more harmful way? Why take all of this time just to stab him in the end?" 

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"I just helped you get away with murder, don't you at least owe me an explanation?"

"Oh dear," Vincent sat on the desk and reached over to pat Adrian's head. "You know very well if I tell you all of the secrets I won't be nearly as interesting anymore. Try figuring them out for yourself." 

"I don't get it. I don't understand. Was any of this even real?" 

Vincent smiled, without revealing anything. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Adrian's forehead. "Thank you again for your help." He stood up and walked towards the door. 

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Adrian tripped over his feet trying to follow him. He face-planted into the ground. 

"This is the last time we will be seeing each other, but I want you to know I really did like you," Vincent smiled, leaving.


	25. Chapter 25

Adrian spent the next couple of months trying to find Vincent after that. He'd searched the internet far and wide. He'd checked every place he could think of. But it was as if he'd never existed. Not him. Not his children. Everyone he asked only replied with "Vincent who? I'm sorry, I don't know him." He'd deleted Izaya's existence, not Vincent's, so what happened? The answers never came.

The longer he searched, the more time that passed, the more obsessed he became with finding out the answers to his questions. Who was Vincent Phantomhive? Was Victoria all an act? Where did his children go? Nothing. Not even a single clue.

"There is a virus in my brain, Othello, I've been hacked," Adrian held his hands against his head, his eyes darting around the room trying to find links to things that he wasn't sure were even connected.

"You need to sleep and forget about this for a while." 

"I can't." 

"You have to." 

"I can't. I need the answer." 

"There isn't an answer though, you would've found it by now if there was." 

"There has to be. Every question has an answer. I'll find it..." 

"No, you won't, what you need to do is get over him and move on to someone else. Start dating or something," Othello crossed his arms. He didn't like the look in Adrian's eyes. He was going to break if this went on any longer. 

Adrian didn't reply. Othello sighed and stood up, leaving him alone again. He didn't want to but nothing he said was entering his ears. "At least try to get a decent night's sleep?" Adrian shook his head, eyes still darting around the room. His theories becoming more and more convoluted. 

A few minutes after Othello left, Vincent entered. Adrian didn't believe it at first. No, he couldn't believe it ever. "You said you wouldn't see me again. You have to be a hallucination. I've really lost it now," Adrian started biting his long nails. 

"Are you ever going to find the answer you're looking for?" 

"I doubt it. You'll never tell me and I'll never figure it out. Where are you now? Why did you show up? Why am I imagining you?" 

"Minds are fragile things. It only takes a little nudge for them to just..." Vincent pushed the glass off of Adrian's desk, it shattered upon hitting the floor. "Break." 

Laughter filled the room. He'd thought it was Vincent until he realized his own mouth was moving. When did that happen? A crazed laugh from a man that had completely lost it. Nothing made sense anymore. 

"There, there, you'll be of more use to me now," Vincent hugged Adrian, pushing his face into his chest. His laughter caused his entire body to shake, but Vincent still held him. 

"The only thing I'm certain of is that nothing makes sense," Adrian muttered. 

"It's much better that way." 

"I don't like it, I don't like not knowing," Adrian clutched Vincent's clothes in his hands. 

"The only thing you have to believe in is me, whether I'm real or not and then we can rule the world together." 

"Really?"

"Really."

...

Breaking News: The Undertaker has made a comeback. Another mysterious hacking took place years after the last one. It can only be-

"Oh?" Vincent smirked. 

"Does that mean we're back in business?" Ciel frowned, crossing his arms. 

"I suppose so, after all, the only one that keeps Sherlock entertained is Moriarty," Vincent chuckled. "Let's see how many more minds we can break before he notices the breadcrumbs." 

"You sure have a weird way of flirting." 

"Doesn't everyone?" 

"What happens when he catches you?" 

"He won't catch me." 

"But what happens if he does?" 

"He won't."

Thus begins the endless game of cat and mouse.


End file.
